Conventional motorcycles typically include a seat for supporting an operator. A large number of motorcycles also include a seat for supporting a passenger behind the operator. The passenger straddles the seat so that his or her legs are positioned on opposite sides of the motorcycle. For the purposes of safety and comfort, passenger footrest assemblies extend from the body of the motorcycle on each side. The passenger footrest assemblies may each include, for example, a rod attached to and extending outwardly from the body of the motorcycle and a foot support attached to the rod. Alternatively, the passenger footrest assemblies may each comprise a foot peg. It is also possible for the passenger to have available both a foot support and a foot peg.
The size and body shape of passengers riding on a motorcycle may vary greatly from one passenger to another. Typically, the passenger footrest assembles are positioned relative to the passenger seat in a manner designed to accommodate the average adult person within the confines of the overall motorcycle design. The footrest assemblies are thus positioned in a manner so that the foot of an average adult person can be comfortably supported when that person is seated on the passenger seat. Although some footrest assemblies may include components that can fold upwardly and inwardly toward the motorcycle when not in use, the assemblies are typically permanently attached to the motorcycle such that their position relative to the passenger seat cannot be adjusted. As a result, standard footrest assemblies may not be suited to accommodate passengers whose height and body build differ from the average adult person. These passengers, particularly those of a shorter than average height, may find it difficult to comfortably and safely reach the passenger footrest.
Several attempts have been made to develop a suitable footrest or foot support for passengers whose feet cannot normally reach the standard passenger footrest assemblies. These attempts, however, focus on rigidly attaching a support to the motorcycle with bolts or the like. Because not all passengers require the special support, an operator who does not wish to leave the support on the motorcycle must expend a considerable amount of time and effort to detach and reattach the support. Additionally, attaching and detaching the support typically requires additional tools. If an operator would like to have the ability to detach the support at any time, he or she must transport these additional tools. Once detached, the operator then faces the problem of what to do with the support. Many of the supports are rather bulky and heavy, and are not designed to be easily transported unless rigidly attached to their intended position on the motorcycle.